


Zap

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Can also be found on my writing Tumblr, here:http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/125317892591/it-wasnt-unusual-to-see-phantom-around-casper





	Zap

It wasn’t unusual to see Phantom around Casper High, but this time, she was really ready.

She had new gear, an updated suit, a plan, everything was set. Now she just had to wait for him to show.

It took a few weeks, but of course, eventually, something drew him out. A ghost tore his way into the school, hunting through halls and classrooms for something. Everyone scattered. Valerie took the chance to change, then shadowed the ghost. She recognized him as one of the few that the ghost kid didn’t try to fight.

She followed the ghost to the basement, being as sneaky as she could. Much to her pleasure, the plot seemed to have worked even though they weren’t fighting. The ghosts were too distracted talking to notice her. Phantom pointed to the wall opposite her, and to his right, and the wolf-like ghost nodded. Raising a claw, he seemed to rip a hole in space itself, which he then jumped into.

The moment the other ghost was gone, Valerie took her chance, pulling a whip into her hands. The electrified monstrosity struck her as the sort of thing the Fentons would make. But it was still perfect. Multiple metal tips, one for each of the six arms at the end of the whip. She spun it with her left hand, time feeling like it’d slowed down before her as Phantom started turning toward her. Using the built up energy from the spin, she launched the whip his way. The arms wrapped around him and held as the shock pulsed from her hand, through the whip, and into her victim.

The ghost tensed, howling in pain and surprise. Valerie tensed too. This was different than just shooting at him. But he’d ruined her life. He’d humiliated her and her father. He’d taken everything from them. This was just karma. This was just the world righting itself. She steeled herself from whatever discomfort she’d been feeling.

But it didn’t last for very long. Phantom dropped from where he’d been floating like a rock, a ring of light appearing at his waist and splitting to go up and down his form. The eerie, echoing quality to the voice vanished. Then the screaming stopped altogether. Valerie killed the power on the whip before she could think. Something was wrong.

A solid tug of the whip was enough to pull the arms off of the body without the power coursing though it. What was left of Phantom did a small flip on the ground. He was limp, had messy black hair, a white and red t-shirt…

“Danny!?“

Valerie’s footfalls felt deafening in the new silence. On reaching him, she laid him flat. He was still, no breathing, no pulse. A voice in her helmet, automated, told her to act. Other than that her ears rang with something that was not a heart beat. But not a flat line either. Yet.

She moved on instinct, getting Danny’s clothes out of the way before rubbing her hands together, charging a defibrillator. About year of nothing but ‘practice, just to be safe’ turned rapidly into something far more real. She pressed her hands to his chest, dug the heels of her palms in.  
He jumped.  
She waited a moment for a pulse.  
She got one.  
The automated voice encouraged her to continue. CPR. Get him breathing again.  
She followed the call.

She had no words for how it felt when he did breath again.

She backed up, giving him space, and waited. Her mind raced. She’d captured Phantom. But here, now, was Danny. She swore that she’s seen them both at the same time once. But it was a blurry old memory. Maybe it wasn’t even real. For the first time she noticed the sickening smell. Her hand flew up to her mask. It didn’t help her racing mind.

Danny pulled himself up gently before holding a shaky hand over the burn on his arm. He didn’t look towards that source of pain. It was temporary. Like everything else he’d had to endure since becoming a halfa. Instead he focused on Valerie.  
“Are you okay?“ His voice was soft, trying to hide any pained edges.

“Danny… You… What kind of a question is THAT?!“ She screamed, her confusion and anger and worry having destroyed whatever calm she possessed. ”What are you?! Oh my god, I almost…“

“Val, relax okay?“ He gave an unconvincing laugh to go with his half convincing smile, “I uh, I heal pretty fast.“

“You tried to kill me once!“

Danny scowled, eyebrows knitting together in concern and confusion. “I’d never try too… Oh! That’s right. Valerie, I knew you weren’t in your suit that time. I would never try and hurt you like that. …Man, that was ages ago….“

“Why did you wreck my life!?“

Danny sighed, looking guilty then, “I didn’t mean too. It was just… chance. I could tell you what-“

“Urg! Whatever! Whatever, never mind! You need to go to the hospital!“ She stood in a huff, getting out her phone.

“No! No I don’t!“ Danny almost jumped to his feet, but a spasm in his legs sent him back to the ground.

Valerie stared in horror as he dropped, “Danny….“ She gritted her teeth, dialing fervently, only to have the cell blasted out of her hands by a small shot of green energy. It was madly precise, even in Danny’s shaky condition.

She looked to him as he lowered his right hand, left hand going back to guarding his arm. “Valerie, listen to me. By the end of this week, it’ll be like this never happened.“

“You might have nerve damage!“

“Yeah, I get that! But-“ Danny’s legs turned translucent and passed through the concrete floor. He yelped, hands scrabbling at the floor for purchase.

Valerie could only stare once more. The surreal moment cementing the situation.

“Uh… Valerie, help?“ He reached a hand to her, which she took hesitantly, lifting him out of the ground.

A patter of footsteps made Valerie jump, almost making her drop Danny. He looked their way as Sam and Tucker rounded the corner.

“Oh, hey guys.“

They looked horrified.  
Sam charged, “What did you do to him?!“

Valerie did drop him that time, raising her fists so she could defend herself against the raging goth. Danny landed on his feet, and managed to stay on them this time, getting between the two aggressive women.

“Danny! Does she-?“

“Of course she knows? Do you think I was like this when she attacked me?“

“Dude, what happened to your arm?!“

Danny pulled his right arm behind himself after Tucker brought attention to it. But Sam had already seen.

“What did she do Danny?“

“It’s… Hey, uh, you still have that first aid kit around here right?!“ Danny smiled wide as he tried to derail the conversation.

Sam rolled her eyes, knowing his tactics well. “Yes, but I need that answer first.“

“But I really need that…. stuff. You know, for my arm.“

Tucker nodded, “Yeah, I’ll just go get it.“ He ran for the stairs, killing Danny’s chance at getting Sam to lay off.  
Danny sighed, “Look Sam, I’m gonna be fine. I’m always fine.“

“He needs to go to the hospital! But he’s not listening to me!“  
Danny winced.  
“What? Why?“  
“His damn heart stopped, that’s why! He’s got that nasty burn! Why are you asking something that stupid!?“

Sam paled, “Wait, what? He… Danny! Valerie is right! You have to go! What if something goes wrong before you’ve finished healing!“  
“Okay, so then how do we explain my healing if they keep me?“  
“We’ll figure out something.“  
“Next question then, how do we explain how I got electrocuted?“  
Valerie spoke before Sam could, speaking solemnly, “We tell them the truth…“ She took of her helmet. Sam had already said her name, so it appeared that there was no secret to keep.

“NO!“ Danny sounded angry at the idea, turning to face her. “You’ll get in trouble. A lot of trouble!“  
“That’s really not a big deal compared to-“  
Danny rolled his eyes, “I’m fine now.“  
“Danny, you’re only-“  
“Human?“ He transformed, but not just to prove his point. “I’m only half human actually so…“ He shrugged casually, lifting off of the ground. Then, before either Sam or Valerie could stop him, he practically rocketed himself out of the building.

Tucker returned just in time to see him taking off.  
“He’s doing that thing where he vanishes for days at a time while everyone worries about him, isn’t he?“

Sam just stomped out past her friend in response, wanting to head home before she lost her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my writing Tumblr, here:  
> http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/125317892591/it-wasnt-unusual-to-see-phantom-around-casper


End file.
